1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a portable computer having the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a portable computer having the same improving an assembling configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display module for forming and presenting an image and a cover member for supporting the display module. Such a display apparatus is found in various electronic device arrangements, for example, a monitor, an electronic frame, a television, etc., and are found to be rotatably mounted within portable computers.
The display module of the display apparatus is generally found to comprise a display panel of a thin plate shape, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), etc., and are more recently found to comprise a light emitting diode (LED) as a backlight to the LCD, the combination realizing a thinner and brighter module.
Such a known display apparatus reinforces a portable function, allowing users to operate them in various indoor and outdoor places and applications. Also, known display apparatus are configured to be waterproof for use in various environments such as a bathroom, etc., wherein moisture might easily permeate through if not assembled properly. But as is known, special assembly operations to form waterproofed display modules and apparatus presents production challenges and problems with commensurate manufacturing cost increases, etc.